More than friends
by BardDown
Summary: Ghost and MacTavish realize they can be more than just friends. Slash!
1. You gay?

**I started a story just like this a little while ago, but I didn't like how I portrayed the characters. So now im re-doing it. Some of these chapters will sound like the old ones for those of you who read the last one, but this story will have its own new twists.**

Ghost cursed under his breath as he limped through the snow covered woods, his leg pouring blood onto the perfect white powder. His position had been ambushed, leaving him with a new bullet hole in his calf. He tried to stop the bleeding, but gave up and started moving in fear of more troops coming. His head grew lighter and lighter as he stumbled to MacTavishs position for help. By the time he reached his captain though, he couldn't even remember what he needed help for.

"Oi Tav!"

MacTavish looked up and found Ghost limping towards him, giggling. He dropped his gun and caught the Englishman just as he collapsed.

"You've been bleeding this whole bloody time!" MacTavish exclaimed as he lowered Ghost to the ground. He eyed the bloody trail the lieutenant left as he pulled out a med kit.

"What happened Ghost?"

Ghosts drunken giggling was now full blown laughter.

"W-what do you think happened? I couldn't stop the…. The…"

Between the pain of his captain compressing his leg and the laughter Ghost could no longer talk, Only gasp and make incoherent groans. MacTavish kept one hand on his friends leg and switched on his radio with the other.

"Come in Archer."

The radio cracked.

"Yes sir?"

"Ghost is down, we-"

Ghost shot up into a sitting position.

"Tell Archer I say hi!"

"Lay back down ya bloody loon!"

MacTavish now had one hand on his radio and the other on Ghosts chest. Archer remained silent, listing to his superiors bickering with amazement.

"Sir, do you want us to pull out?"

"What? Aye! Meet as close to my position as possible, we will meet you halfway. Make sure Toad is with you, Ghost has lost a lot of blood."

"Yes sir."

MacTavish dropped his radio and tried to get a grip on Ghost, who was struggling and laughing.

"Stop moving Ghost!"

"Make me ya bloody wanker!"

Fed up with trying to get Ghost on his feet, the Scotsmen just scooped his friends thankfully thin frame into a bridal carry and started up the trail. For some reason Ghost ripped off his mask, letting his thick brown hair fall into his eyes.

"You're a great friend Tav."

MacTavish tried to ignore Ghosts banter and focus on not tripping.

"Aye? Am I now?"

"Yuh, your great."

"Thanks mate."

"Can I ask you a question Tav?"

"I have a feeling your going to anyway."

"You gay?"

MacTavish stopped, shocked by the question.

"W-why?"

Ghost grabbed his captains collar and locked mouths with him. Both kissed for a full minute before Ghost parted his lips and finally passed out from blood loss. MacTavish just continued to stand, eyes wide. Finally he sighed and began walking again.

"I would have excepted this from Roach."


	2. Ill call you

Ghost slowly came back into conciseness, his head spinning. Once his eyes finally adjusted to the blaring lights he realized he was in the infirmary.

"Mornin blue eyes."

The Englishman snapped his head to the right in surprise. MacTavish was sitting at his bed side, a book in his lap.

"Welcome back to the living mate."

Ghost tried to speak but ended up choking on the saliva that had built up in his mouth. He dragged himself into a sitting position, fighting back dizziness. MacTavish handed him a glass of water and laughed.

"Sleep well?"

Ghost sipped the water and rolled his eyes.

"Aye, wonder-fuckin-ful. What happened?"

MacTavishs jaw dropped slightly.

"You…. You don't remember anything?"

Ghost noticed his mask on the bedside table and grabbed it.

"Not much." He sighed, pulling it on, "I got shot in the leg and limped around for a while. The rest goes blank. Did something happen?"

MacTavish squirmed awkwardly in his chair and shook his head. The act was childish, and Ghost didn't let it go un-noticed.

"What? The bloody hell happened?"

"Nothing Ghost, just lay down. You lost a lot of blood."

The Scotsmen got up to leave, but Ghost leaned over and grabbed his wrist. Pain shot through his bad leg, but that wasn't important at the moment.

"Oi!_ What happened_?"

MacTavish smiled deviously.

"I don't think you want to know."

"I do!"

"Ghost-"

The lieutenant yanked his captain back into the chair and narrowed his eyes.

"Tell me or you lose a hand."

"You….. You kissed me…. On the lips. You full made out with me actually."

Ghosts face went pale. He dropped his friends wrist and looked away, ashamed.

"You can go now."

MacTavish instantly felt bad.

"Its okay if your gay Simon. You can tell me."

"I said you can leave now."

"If it helps, im gay too."

Ghosts once again snapped his head towards his captain.

"Are you mocking me?"

"What? No! I swear!"

"Well, I had my suspicions."

"See, there you… Wait? What?"

Ghost scoffed.

"Everywhere we go girls are ready to just rip off their panties for you and you always turn them down. Come on."

MacTavish considered this and smiled again.

"Have you been observing me Lieutenant?"

Ghosts got one of those "dear in the headlights" looks and blushed.

"No!…. That's…. No."

"Am I charming?"

"Piss off."

"Like my hair cut?"

"Fuck you, ya bloody bawbag!"

"How about my muscles? Nice, right?"

Ghost swung, just barley missing MacTavishs face. In fear of what he might do next, the Scotsmen bolted for the door, laughing.

"Ill call you!"

He shut the infirmary door just in time to block the drinking glass Ghost flung at him.


	3. I like those odds

MacTavish never really thought of dating Ghost, he never figured it was possible. Now that he knew it was he wasn't letting it go.

"Dinner?"

"No."

"Movie? You can pick."

"No.

Ghost tried to walk ahead of his captain, but couldn't get very far due to his bad leg. He had known the Scotsmen since before he was even a captain, which made them more friendly. Even with that, Ghost wasn't prepared for this. He hoped MacTavish would eventually get bored and give up like Roach usually did when doing something difficult.

"Oh come on Simon, what do you have to lose?"

MacTavish was nothing like Roach.

"No."

"What about coffee? We can just-"

Ghost let out a scream of frustration and pulled the combat knife from his belt. He tackled MacTavish to the ground and sat on top of him, the blade just barley touching his throat. Actions such as this could get him arrested, but MacTavish just smiled charmingly, perfect white teeth showing.

"Don't like coffee, do ya?"

Ghost leaned his masked face close to his friends and growled, pressing slightly more on the knife. Not nearly enough to cause any damage though. He didn't want to do anything more than make a point, and MacTavish knew this.

"Come on mate, give me a chance, eh?"

Ghosts eyes moved curiously, searching MacTavishs for any trace of sarcasm. He found nothing else in the mans dark brown orbs but sincerity.

"Coffee, the mess hall, ten o'clock. If your late, ill cut you for real."

With that Ghost calmly stood, holstered his knife, and continued on to his quarters. MacTavish remained flat on his back, amazed.

"Sir… Are you okay?"

The Scotsmen turned his head and found Roach standing next to him, perplexed.

"Im better than okay lad, im in love."

"Oh….. Ill just leave you to it then."

**0o0o0o0o0o**

MacTavish pushed opened the mess hall door and smiled. Ghost was sitting near the back of the room, unmasked.

"Evening." The captain greeted, sitting across from him. Ghost pushed the single cup of coffee on the table towards him. He sipped it and realized it was made the exactly was he liked it. The way Ghost could remember the slightest things was amazing sometimes.

"Where's your cup?"

"Tav, I don't drink coffee."

MacTavish stopped mid sip, surprised. He put the cup down, embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry mate. I forgot"

Ghost shrugged and waved it off. Both sat in silence, not looking at each other. Finally Ghost sighed and leaned on the table, his chin resting on his arms.

"Well?"

"Huh?"

"You pestered me for two days about this you bloody moron, say something."

"Sorry… I didn't think I would get this far."

The Englishman sat up and looked his captain strait in the eyes.

"Im going to strait up with you, Tav. If we kiss, we kiss. If we fuck, we fuck. I don't really care. But im warning you, this wont be easy for you or me. There's about a ten percent chance this will work out."

MacTavish leaned back in his chair and sipped on coffee, contemplating. Finally he put back down the cup and smiled.

"Im going to be strait up with you, I like those odds."


	4. Wait, what?

Ghost leaned onto the counter and moaned. He gripped his cup of tea but really had no desire to drink it. His head was pounding. The fact he had to run daily training in a few minutes didn't help much. He tensed and sighed when a large pair of hands suddenly covered his eyes.

"Guess who."

"Whoever it is, is going to die if they don't stop smudging my sun glasses."

"Well then."

MacTavish moved his hands away and sat down next to Ghost.

"Afternoon love."

"Eh."

"Problem?"

"My head is-"

Ghosts response was interrupted by a loud sneeze that almost made him spill his tea. A coughing fit followed right afterwards. He pulled a tissue out of his pocket just in time to catch a wad of snot that dislodged from his throat. He stared at the green blob and cringed.

"You alright mate?" MacTavish asked, concerned. Ghost nodded and tossed the tissue into the wastebasket.

"Aye, just a head cold."

MacTavish slipped his hand under the Englishman's mask and felt his cheek. Ghost was to tired to bother stopping him.

"Your burning up."

Ghost began sarcastically clapping his hands.

"Congratulations, you have stated the obvious. Anything else you would like to share?"

"Funny."

The Scotsmen stood and placed his hands on Ghosts shoulders.

"Should go lay down." He suggested, kissing Ghost on top of the head "Ill run training today."

The lieutenant mumbled miserably and aloud himself to be pulled out of his chair towards the door.

**Several hours later...**

Ghost lay on top of his bed, completely uncovered. By the time he walked all the way to his bedroom he didn't even have the energy to take off his vest and boots, let alone cover himself. He groaned and curled up even tighter when he heard the door open and close softly.

"You asleep Simon?" MacTavish asked, gently placing a hand on the Englishman's back. He felt Ghost was still wearing his vest and sighed.

"Come on now, get undressed and get under the blanket."

"Make me." Came a groggy response. MacTavish smiled and got up. He pulled Ghost into a sitting position and pulled off his vest, leaving him in a long sleeve shirt. He then pulled off his lovers boots and draped a heavy blanket over him. The whole time Ghost remained like a rag doll, not caring. He shivered miserably and curled up under the covers. MacTavish climbed in next to him and wrapped his arms around Ghosts waist, pulling the Englishman into him. As if by reflex Ghost mumbled and inched himself away. He didn't like to cuddle. MacTavish laughed softly.

"Stop your bloody fussing." He ordered as he gently pulled Ghost back into him. Finally Ghost gave in and didn't pull away, needing the warmth. After a few minutes he was finally comfortable. Suddenly thankful for MacTavish putting up with him, he rolled over and buried his face in the captains chest.

"Thanks Tav."

"Any time love."

Ghosts craned his neck and began kissing MacTavishs neck. He didn't respond to the action, so Ghost pushed himself on top of him stubbornly.

"Bloody hell Ghost, go to sleep! Your sick."

"Not tired."

They locked mouths. MacTavish didn't give any other objections as Ghost went for his belt.

**A few days later... **

Ghosts walked into the mess hall, finally well enough to go back to his usual duties. He walked over to MacTavishs table and sat down. The Scotsmen was hunched over, coughing. He looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"You bloody shite!"

"What? What did i do?"

"You gave me ya fuckin cold!"

Ghosts held back a laugh and stood.

"Be glad that's all I gave you, loves."

With that the Englishman kissed MacTavish on top of the head and headed for the door, leaving to Scotsmen staring in shock.

"What... What do you... GHOST!"


	5. Haggis

Ghost walked into the recreation room and was greeted by an odd smell. He watched cautiously as MacTavish, who was sitting on the couch, open a container. Under the lid revealed a dark brown mass.

"What….. Is that?"

MacTavish looked over and smiled.

"Come see." He laughed, beckoning for the Englishman to sit next to him. Ghost complied and stared at the odd smelling mass on the coffee table in front of him. Finally he looked to the captain, blue eyes curious.

"Cow turd?"

MacTavish laughed again and handed him a fork.

"Even better love, haggis!"

A chill went down Ghosts spine. He looked at the fork and dreaded what was coming next.

"You should try some, you'll like it. Its sheep stom-"

"Im quite aware of what it is Tav, and frankly, no fuckin way."

The lieutenant put down the fork, as if to finalize his decision. He could handle blood and guts, but not strange food. That's were he drew the line. MacTavish raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Its not as bad as it sounds Simon."

"No, I bloody refuse."

MacTavish made an amused sound and picked back up the fork.

"Just a bite, don't be such a bloody baby."

Ghost sighed and pulled off his mask. He ran his fingers through his thick brown hair in annoyance, then took the fork. He stuck it rather violently into the haggis and took a forkful out a little bigger than he had hoped. He stared at it in disgust for a few seconds, then stuck it in his mouth. Instantly he gagged and covered his mouth with his hand. Though it was one of the most horrible things he had ever tasted, he stubbornly swallowed it. MacTavish broke out in full laughter at his lovers reaction.

"How… How is it mate?"

Ghost kept a hand on his mouth and narrowed his eyes. He dropped the fork on the table and looked away, suppressing another gag.

"lovely." He croaked. Before MacTavish could answer the door yet again opened and closed. Roach came in and took a seat in one of the chairs across from Ghost. His green eyes fell on the haggis. He tilted his head curiously.

"What's that sir?"

MacTavish grinned, seeing the opportunity to get two people in one day. He handed Roach the fork.

"Its meat loaf, try it laddie."

Before Ghost could warn him, Roach took a bite.

"Not bad." He announced, nodding. He stuck the fork back in and took another bite. Ghosts eyes widened in absolute horror.

"No! Don't….. Oh god…. I cant….."

The Englishman jumped up form his seat and ran for the bathroom. MacTavish leaned back in his seat as the sound of Ghosts vomiting rang in the background.

"Well, I suppose I wont be bringing this one home to meet mum and dad."

Roach raised an eyebrow in question. MacTavish laughed at how many levels he was clueless on.

"Don't worry about it bug. By the way, that's not meatloaf, its haggis."

Roach dropped his fork. His eyes went wide.

"…ITS WHAT?"


	6. Camping

Ghost coughed lightly and rolled over under his thin blanket. He let out a small moan and inched himself over a little, a rock hitting him right in the hip bone. He hated camping. He noticed but figured it was nothing when he heard movement somewhere in the tent. MacTavish was a light sleeper and Roach had a bladder the size of a thimble, so no one ever stayed asleep the whole night except for him. Ironic really, considering the fact every few months when his dreams started he didn't sleep more than an hour or two a night.

Suddenly he realized someone was leaning right over him. He warned anybody who ever shared a room with him not to go near him while he's sleeping, so without a second though he launched a punch in an estimated direction.

"Now now dear, might take an eye out doing that." MacTavish cooed, catching Ghosts fist. The Englishman took his hand back and fully rolled onto his back, blue eyes gone wide with surprise.

"Tav? The bloody hell are you doing?"

MacTavish sat down next to his lover, dressed in a pair of boxers and a shirt.

"Cant sleep."

Annoyed, Ghost put his head back down and closed his eyes, wanting nothing more to just sleep. After a minute or two he felt lips on his neck. His eyes shot open.

"Are you insane? Fuck off! Roach is right there!"

The lieutenant gritted his teeth. He was trying his best to keep quite and show his anger at the same time. MacTavish simply gave a low laugh.

"Easy now love, he's fast asleep."

Ghost sat strait up and looked over. Roach was laying only a few inches away, completely curled up under his blanket. He shook his head and laid back down. MacTavish looked to him expectantly.

"So, can I get in ya pants?"

He sounded so hopeful, which made shooting him down even better for Ghost.

"No. And im not even wearing pants."

"Bloody hell, that's just a tease."

"Aint it?"

"Just a few kisses then?"

Ghosts looked to his captain. He raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Aye."

With that MacTavish moved and leaned back over him. They began to make out, remaining perfectly quite.

"OH! THE FUCK?"

Both looked over to the mouth of the tent, lips only inches apart. There stood Roach, half inside the tent with a lighter and pack of cigarettes in one hand, the soft glow of morning light looming behind him. After only a split second to think, Ghost punched MacTavish in the stomach. Not seeing this coming, the Scot went sprawling backwards. Ghost jumped on top of him and continued punching him. This act was half out of trying to make it look like they were wrestling, and half out of pure anger. How could he not realize that was Roach's pack bunched up under the covers?

Roach nodded at the sight of his friends fighting, but his face was still horrified. Without saying a word he reached over, grabbed his pack, and left. Once he was gone Ghost stopped and sat upright, one leg still on either side of MacTavish, who was gasping for breath.

"Clever maneuver." he croaked " But I don't think it worked."

Ghost crossed his arms across his chest and glared.

"I fucking hate you."

MacTavish shrugged a little and smiled.

"Well, we can fuck now. God knows he's not coming back in here."

Ghost landed yet another jab in the stomach before getting up to get dressed.


	7. My bro

Ghost sat slumped in the helicopter seat, shaking his leg nervously. Every once in a while he would peer over at Roach, only a few seats down. The sergeant hadn't said a word to him or MacTavish since the incident in the tent.

Though he would never admit it, Ghost valued their friend ship greatly. A smartass, loud, naïve, Roach seemed to have all the traits Ghost hated in a person. But, something about the twenty one year old softened him. Ever since Roach first joined at nineteen Ghost felt the need to protect him more than anyone else. He was so damn small and inexperienced, Like a child. Hell, he practically was a child.

Ghost wasn't worried about Roach telling anyone, he wasn't that kind of person. But, the thought of losing such an important friendship over something like this made the Englishman's leg shake faster.

As soon as they returned back to base Roach disappeared, still holding his silence.

"Calm down Simon, he thought we were fighting." MacTavish announced, pulling off his vest and gun holster. Ghost sat on the bed, shaking his head stubbornly.

"He's not stupid Tav."

"Couldn't have fooled me."

Still partly blaming his lover for all this, Ghost shot out several spiteful swears before leaving to find Roach.

…**..**

Everywhere Ghost found Roach it was a second to late. The skittish sergeant would see him coming and slip away, using stealth techniques that Ghost himself had taught him. He might have been proud if it weren't so annoying.

Finally, Ghost tracked his friend to the rec room. He and Royce were playing cards, which was probably why he didn't see Ghost coming until it was too late.

"Well, Royce, its been fun!" Roach announced with a nervous laugh just as Ghost entered the room. He jumped up from the couch, but only made it halfway to the back door.

"Oh no ya don't ya bloody shite!"

Ghost grabbed him by the hood of his jacket and dragged him outside, leaving a very confused Royce to pick up the cards that flew everywhere in Roach's escape attempt.

"I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING I SWEAR!" The smaller man yelled in fear as he held his arms up in front of his face. Ghost rolled his eyes and grabbed Roach's wrists, pulling his hands from his face.

"Im not going to hit you, quite being such a nancy." He smiled, trying to ease Roach's utter horror "I taught you better than that."

Roach lowered his hands the rest of the way.

"I-I know you were just wrestling or something, believe me, that's all I saw!"

Ghost raised an eyebrow.

"Come on now Gary, do you really believe that?"

Roach sighed and shook his head.

"I didn't tell anybody, I swear. What you two do is your business."

"That's not what im worried about."

"Then what? You man handled me out the door because you wanted to say hi?"

"Im worried about our friendship."

Roach tilted his head curiously.

"Friendship?"

"Aye."

A silence fell over them. A very, very awkward silence. Ghost was about to say something when Roach broke out laughing.

"Dude! I don't care if your gay!" He punched the Englishman in the arm "Your still my bro! Hell, if it weren't for you watching my back id probably be dead right now!"

Ghosts eyes widened slightly. He felt his face grow hot as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah, g-good! that's…. Good to hear."

Roach leaned against the wall and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. He watched Ghost as he stuttered, smiling at his awkwardness. He took out a cigarette and handed it to him. Both smoked in silence for a few minutes, watching the stars.

"So, how long have you and the captain been together?"

"Ah, maybe a month."

"Do you guys….. You know?"

Ghost looked towards his friend and shook his head, clueless.

"No, I don't know."

"Oh come on man! You know!"

"….Have sex?"

"Yes!"

"Aye."

"EWWW!"

Roach cringed and took a few dramatic steps back, a grin on his face. Ghost scoffed.

"Well bloody hell! Don't ask if you don't want to know!"

The younger man laughed put out his cigarette.

"You're a great friends Simon. I wish you and MacTavish the best. I really do."

"Thanks mate."

**Aint that sweet? Well, now that your done reading, I want your opinion. Should I continue this so Ghost and MacTavish have kids together like in my other story " your cute when your mad" or not? For those of you who haven't read that story, you should. Its just like this but with Ghost and Roach together.**


	8. Big bloody deal

**Most people said I shouldn't continue this story in the direction of them having a family, but I should continue it. Personally, I agree with that one hundred percent. Even if people said I should make them have kids I probably wouldn't have lol. Thank you so much for your opinions, I read them all and take them into consideration. Please, if you ever have anymore for me just email me or submit a review! Thanks!**

Ghost stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Still a little sleepy, he looked in the mirror and smiled at his tangled hair, still dripping.

He was about to reach for his toothbrush when something on the wall caught his eye. He stopped and dropped his toothbrush, horrified.

…

Woken by Ghost getting up to take a shower, MacTavish lay lazily in bed, half asleep. To tired to get up, but to awake to fall back asleep, he just lay on his stomach, thinking about what needed to be done that day.

"AHHHH! BLOODY HELL! WHY? WHY TODAY?"

His eyes shot open. He lifted his head from the pillow and listened. More screams, swears, and stumbling could be head before Ghost came rushing out.

In nothing but a towel.

The Englishman stopped in the middle of the room, just at the foot of the bed. He looked like he had just seen…. Well….. A ghost.

At the sight of his lover with no clothes on MacTavish smiled, still laying under the covers.

"Ey babe, come here often?"

Ghost narrowed his eyes, annoyed as well as frightened.

"There's a spider in there." He announced innocently, hoping it would explain itself. Though it did, MacTavish still didn't understand how such a small thing could frighten a _soldier._

"….So you didn't come running out here with no pants for me?"

"TAV!"

"What? Im a hopeful guy."

Ghost tightened the thin piece of fabric around his waist and pointed to the bathroom door.

"Go kill it. _now."_

"What? Why me?"

"You know why!"

MacTavish sat up in bed and yawned.

"I don't know love, what's in it for me?"

Ghost groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Sex?" He offered convincingly. MacTavish pretended to think about it for a moment.

"Deal!"

The Scot jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Only a few seconds later he came back out, a wad of toilet paper in his hand.

"I don't see the big bloody deal, its just a wee spider." He mumbled as he threw the paper away. Ghost walked over and slammed the lid on the garbage can down.

"I don't like them. _That's_ the big bloody deal."

MacTavish crossed his arms across his chest and shook his head, amused.

"Fine, I understand. Now, about your part of the deal…."

Ghost brushed past him and back into the bathroom.

"I said I would, I didn't say when."

He slammed the door shut just as he did the can lid, leaving his lover standing alone. The captain face palmed.

"I should've though of that! Bollocks!"


	9. Not that drunk

MacTavish stood outside of Ghosts bedroom, staring nervously at the door handle. He took in a deep lung full of air to calm himself, and felt the small, square box in his pocket. The feeling only brought his nervousness back. He could plan any mission, handle any weapon, and smooth talk his way out of any situation.

But, there some things even difficult for him.

With another long breath he finally opened the door and stepped inside to find…..

Nothing. Ghost wasn't even in there.

"Bollocks." He swore silently to himself as he shut the door. Suddenly feeling like a fool the captain leaned against the door and continued to grumble. Desperate to be distracted from his own self pity, he jumped up at the sound of laughing just down the hall. As the voices grew closer he realized it was Ghosts oddly high pitched cackling, which only meant one thing.

He was drunk.

The sight of the Englishman leaning on Roach as they neared MacTavish only proved the theory.

"Morning sir!" Roach greeted, stumbling from his friends weight. He seemed more sober than Ghost, but his eyes showed he was on his way.

"Its seven o'clock." MacTavish sighed as he took a still laughing Ghost into his own arms. Roach shrugged and smiled.

"Sorry sir, I stole Ghost for a few hours."

"I… can see that."

Finally Ghost stopped laughing and stood on his own, though just barley.

"You miss me Tavy?"

MacTavish raised an eyebrow. He had never been called that before.

"Aye. Now get inside."

The Scot opened the door and gently pushed Ghost into his room just as more giggles started up. Before entering himself he threw Roach a look of concern.

"Don't worry sir, im fine." The sergeant assured "Someone had to drive."

The captain nodded and entered. Ghost was sitting at his desk, spinning on the office chair. Though the sight was not only rare but amusing, MacTavish remained slightly annoyed.

"Well, if it isn't my shit faced little sweetheart?'

Ghost stopped spinning and pulled off his mask. Though drunk, he was still smart enough to put the sunglasses back on to hide his eyes.

"Im not that drunk."

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

MacTavish shook his head as he felt the box yet again press against his leg from the front pocket of his jeans.

"I wanted to ask you something, but ill wait until to-"

Ghost perked up at this.

"No! ask me! What is it?"

"Simon, later."

Ghost stood up and walked over to his lover, perfectly steady.

"Really Tav, im fine. What is it?"

MacTavish was only slightly convinced, but he was so desperate to ask. If he didn't soon he would probably die of anxiety. He pulled the small back box from his pocket and presented it rather casually, not sure if going down on one knee was really necessary with Ghost, he usually hated that kind of thing.

"Wanna marry me?"

Ghosts face went blank. He just stared for a few seconds. When his mouth finally opened MacTavish was praying for a yes.

But only received laughter. Laughter so intense in fact, the lieutenants sunglasses fell of.

"A-are you serious? You want to marry _me_? Do you realize how weird and fucked up that is? Im your bloody right hand man! You cant marry your right hand man!"

Fueled with a mixture of hate and embarrassment, MacTavish closed the box, left it on the desk, and left. Even as the door swung close Ghost was still laughing.


	10. In the name of love

Roach lay lazily on the recreation couch, half asleep.

"Fucking things older than me." He mumbled under his breath, shifting uncomfortably. He wanted to sleep, but couldn't find the energy to drag himself to bed. His still slightly intoxicated eyes shifted slowly to the door as it opened. MacTavish shuffled his way in, hands in his pockets. He stopped behind the couch.

"You awake bug?"

"Sadly."

"Mind if I sit?"

"You're the captain."

The Scot walked slowly around and sat a few inches from his friend, shoulders slumped. Roach looked down and noticed his hand was wrapped in uneven bandaging.

"What happened?"

MacTavish looked down himself and gave a small sigh.

"I may have punched a few walls in a fit of joy."

Roach picked up on the sarcasm in his captains voice and sat up a little more, now interested.

"Something happen with Ghost?"

"You…. Could say that, yeah."

The sergeant leaned his head back and closed his eyes, not realizing how upset MacTavish really was.

"What ever he said, he didn't mean it. We've all said something stupid while we were drunk. God knows I do at least twice a week." He yawned loudly "So, what did he say?"

The Scot shifted his seat and leaned back himself. He let out a small chuckle.

"I proposed to him, and he laughed at me."

He said this so calmly and simply that Roach didn't pick up on it right away. But, after a few minutes his liquor soaked brain finally came to the realization. He shot upright and looked at MacTavish, shocked.

"Oh…. That's not good."

"Aye, that's what I thought."

"Sir… He didn't mean it. He was-"

The captain gently raised a hand, requesting silence. Roach reluctantly obliged.

"I think that's how he really felt, he just couldn't hide it and let me down easy like he normally would. Don't worry mate, this isn't the first time iv done something stupid in the name of love."

Roach remained silent for a few seconds, thinking. He now realized why Ghost didn't like to get drunk, he just lets his mind go. Obviously, this time he let it go in the wrong direction.

Suddenly MacTavish stood and went for the door. Roach's eyes yet again followed him, not sure what to say until he reached for the handle.

"Were are you going?"

"Goin for a walk."

"You… Want me to come?"

MacTavish just stared at the handle for a few seconds before turning it.

"No, no I do not."

He left, the door softly clicking shut behind him. Roach sighed heavily and stood, finally finding the energy to go to bed.

"Im gunna fucking kill Ghost in the morning."

**Sorry this is short. Im also sorry if this isn't very good. I don't know anything about love (Im only 14) so im not very good at writing it. I try though, so I guess that's what counts lol.**


	11. Your decision

Roach leaned back in his chair, lifting the first two legs off the floor. He took a sip of milk and sighed, listening to a conversation Meat and Worm were holding about smurfs at the next table. His heart started to beat a little faster when Ghost slumped over to him, pieces of his hair around his eyes from under his mask.

The Englishman sat down and yawned.

"Mornin bug."

Roach just stared at him, waiting anxiously. Ghost raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What happened with MacTavish?"

"…What do you mean?"

Roach chocked on his milk and almost fell backwards. He let the front two legs of his chair hit the floor and he tried to clear his throat.

"Are… You… kidding me?"

Ghost tilted his head, curious. He really had no idea what was going on.

"What? Did something happen?"

"Please tell me you remember!"

"What are you on about?"

"…. HE PROPOSED TO YOU, YOU FUCKING MORON!"

Only a few people turned and looked at Roach's sudden outburst. Ghost gave a few seconds of fake laughter, fooling anyone who bothered to hear into thinking he had been told a joke. Once the attention was back off them he leaned forward, whispering.

"What are you fucking talking about?"

"He proposed to you last night and you laughed at him! You don't remember because you were drunk! You asshole!"

Ghost straitened back up, shocked. He remained in his seat, not sure just what to do. Roach threw his arms up dramatically.

"Go find him!"

At that the lieutenant shot up and ran for the door.

**¼**

MacTavish tried to turn the knob on his bedroom door, but remember he had locked it. He fumbled through the pockets of his pants, searching for the key he often lost. After a few seconds he finally found it.

"TAV!"

He dropped his key in surprise and turned. Ghost was running down the thankfully empty hallway. He skidded to a stop a few inches away, panting.

"Roach told me what happened I am so-"

MacTavish laughed gently and bet down to pick up his key. He talked as he used it to unlock the door.

"Its alright Simon."

"I was drunk and I don't even rem- What? Your not mad?"

The captain shrugged.

"Nope."

An awkward silence fell over the two. Ghost had no idea what to say.

"So… What happens now?"

"Its your decision Ghost."

With that MacTavish entered his room and closed the door behind him, leaving Ghost to just stare dumbly. He looked down, ashamed.

"Bloody hell."


	12. Pay backs a bitch

Day after day Ghost tried without success to apologize. Each time MacTavish would either ignore him or simply explain it wasn't a big deal. But, Ghost could tell it was a big deal. He could tell how badly he had hurt his lover. If only he knew how to apologize correctly. He didn't know a damn thing about love sadly, he had grown accustomed to years alone.

It seemed their relationship was slowly healing on its own. After a few days they finally went back to sleeping in the same bed. But even with that, kissing was still down to barley none. And what kisses MacTavish did allow severely lacked the compassion he usually gave.

Not another word was spoken about the proposal. Ghost wasn't even sure MacTavish still had the ring until he found it in a desk drawer. He picked up the small black box and studied it. It was ridiculous how something so small seemed to ruin his relationship. He was about to put it back when an idea came to him. Instead of resenting the jewelry's power, he decided to embrace it.

MacTavish pushed open his bedroom door and was greeted by darkness. He slowly made his way through to the bed, exhausted. He sat down and began to unlace his boots. He heard shuffling under the covers and realized Ghost was already in bed. He sighed and laid down near the edge. He usually tried to cuddle in an attempt to annoy the Englishman, but lately he didn't bother.

"The bloody hell?"

Something on his pillow hit him right in the eye. He sat back up and turned on the nearby desk lamp. There sat the small black box, a piece of paper folded tightly under it. MacTavish looked towards Ghost for an answer, but found him still asleep.

Curious, the Scot held the box in one hand and the note in the other. He opened it and squinted to read it in the dim light.

_Marry me? You can laugh if you want._

He read it over once again before yet again turning to Ghost. This time the lieutenant was awake. He had rolled onto his back and was watching MacTavish hopefully, his cold blue eyes shining brightly against the dark colors of his scull mask.

"What do you say?"

The captain met his eyes and smiled.

"Fine, but no more drinking with Roach."

"Deal."

With that MacTavish put the box and the note on the desk before climbing into bed. He inched in close to Ghost and wrapped his arms around the mans waist. Both lay in silence for a few minutes, thinking over the last few moment. It wasn't exactly heart felt, but it was something. Finally MacTavish chuckled softly as an idea came to him.

"Under one condition."

Ghost tensed. He already knew what it was going to be.

"What?"

MacTavish pulled off his lovers mask and threw it blindly across the room.

"No more wearing that creepy thing to bed."

"What? Come on!"

Ghost sat up and looked around, but couldn't see where his mask had ended up in the darkness. He looked to MacTavish and glared, but the Scot just raised an eyebrow and smiled innocently. Defeated, he laid back down and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Fine, but I don't have to like it."

MacTavish just simply embraced the Englishman yet again and closed his eyes.

"Pay backs a bitch, isn't it Simon?"

"Oh fuck you."

"Love you too."


	13. A strong three letter word

Roach leaned back in his chair, raising the front two legs dangerously high off the ground as usual. He closed his weary green eyes and sighed contently, enjoying the silence he never seemed to be able to find.

"You're going to break your neck that way, mate."

"WHAA?"

The sergeant jumped and accidentally tipped himself backwards. He kept his eyes shut as he waited to make contact with the floor. Instead, he remained suspended halfway down.

Surprised, Roach tilted his head back and looked. He smiled when he saw MacTavish, holding onto the back of his chair.

"Like I said, gunna break you're neck."

"That's what I have you for, sir."

"Right."

The Scot tipped his friends chair back onto all fours before taking a seat himself across the small table. He ran his hand over his short black hair and yawned.

Eager to hear good news, Roach leaned forward.

"You work things out with Ghost?"

MacTavish laughed gently and leaned forwards himself, as if ready to tell a secret.

"Yeah, I did. Wanna know what I did after that?"

"Sure, what?"

MacTavish leaned in even closer and motion for Roach to do the same. He cupped a hand around his mouth and whispered in the curious mans ear.

"I….. Fucked him."

"EWWWWW!"

Roach shot backwards in a mixture of disgust and embarrassment, all most falling out of his seat once again. MacTavish tilted his head back and began to laugh uncontrollably, placing a hand over his face as tears ran down his cheeks. The captain loved nothing more than to take advantage of his younger friends curiousness and immatureness.

Roach settled himself back in his seat, a look of horror plastered on his now pale face.

"D-did… You really?"

MacTavish took in a mouthful of air in an attempt to calm himself, but just burst back out laughing again.

"Aye….. ALL NIGHT LONG!"

Roach frowned as his face turned red.

"Oh come on man! I HANG OUT WITH HIM!"

"Not as much as I do!"

"Sir!"

MacTavish finally calmed himself and sighed, still grinning.

"Dear god, im sorry Roach. It was just too easy."

Before Roach could answer suddenly the door opened. Ghost came in and sat down next to MacTavish. Noticing no one else was around, he pulled off his mask.

"Morning gu-"

He noticed Roach was giving him a questioning look.

"What?"

"N-nothing, nothing man."

MacTavish watched Roach carefully. He grinned even wider when he came to a realization about everyone's favorite little bug. Sex made him uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. Knowing this, he of course had take advantage of it. He turned to Ghost.

"Oi Simon?"

"Ey?"

MacTavish leaned forward and locked mouths with the lieutenant, not letting his eyes leave Roach. Immediately Ghost returned with heavy affection, wrapping his arms around the captains shoulders.

"EWWWWWW! NO NO NO NO EWWWW!"

Roach bolted up from his seat and for the door. Upon seeing this, Ghost broke his embrace and stared after the petrified sergeant, oblivious as to what was going on. MacTavish, on the other hand, just tilted his head back and once again began to cackle wildly.


End file.
